ManShark
MANSHARK Body Model: Your average Great White looking shark but with human man arms instead of side fins. Imagine a great white shark with Arnold Schwarzenegger arms coming out of the side. He has gills just like a fish, the only physical human parts are his arms. This spices contains five rows of dynamic sharp teeth so he can easily tear apart his prey. They tend to grow to be 10 feet long and 4 feet wide averaging in at about 500 pounds. During the warm waters he turns to dark blue and becomes his tan “version”. In cold dark waters he turns light sky blue. History: The ManShark was created when a heroic surfer was too fearless to die. A surfer named Dillon Gill was out in the deep blue doing what he love to do. When in the distance he saw a shark creeping swimming on a young girl surfer. He shouted out to her to so she can swim to safety but the shark managed to flip her board over. Dillon dove in the water after the young girl, none of the other surfers got a good look at what happen with all the splashing. A surfer board was the only thing that appeared and the little girl was safely on it. No one knows what happen to Dillon, but no one was ever eaten or attacked on the ocean shore again. Legend has it Dillon fought the shark even after the shark had swollen him whole. The courageous surfer tried punching his way out but didn’t fully make it. Biographical: Dillon Gill was able to turn the shark good and now serves to protect people and keep peace within the ocean. He saves surfers from being eating as well as young babies in the ocean who can’t fully defend themselves. He is a one of kind unique creature. His nickname is the “king of the ocean”. With this rare half man half fish species, people always wonder how this creature functioned. He does not need to keep swimming in order to breathe, they sleep in the captain’s bed within old wrecked ships. Fighting crime at night is difficult since he mainly relies on his eye sight. That is probably just one of his weaknesses. The ManShark is able to swim up to 80 mph which helps him escape trouble at a fast rate. The ManShark was truly a blessing in disguise for the people and sea animals. Food: He is a vegan shark so he mainly eats kelp, seaweed, seagrass, coral, and algae. (Any type of algae: red or coralline) When he gets tired of sea food, they tend to sneakily swim to shore and grab fruit, vegetables, or nuts. He may be feeling a little manly at times and will eat the prey he is trying to fight off. Mostly to assert his dominance he will help feed other fish animals, to show he can take care of the almighty ocean and all its creatures.